1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic container consisting of two container parts which are connected to one another in an opening region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container of this type is known from DE 201 05 030 U1 of the same applicant. The container described serves to store liquids and consists of at least two separately manufactured and largely identical container parts. Each container part includes an upper and a lower flow nozzle having an aperture. The two container parts are connected to one another in the region of the upper flow nozzle as well as in the region of the lower flow nozzle. Further, the container parts include stiffening corrugations for increasing stability.
Such a container can be used for collecting rainwater or waste water and should be suitable for underground storage. Known containers have a spherical, cylindrical or rectangular geometry. For rectangular containers, generally a width which is small compared with the length is chosen in order to withstand soil loads.
In order to obtain a large volume, the height of the container must then be chosen high, this requiring a high mounting depth. For reasons of soil quality, such as in the case of stony soils or given the presence of ground water, it is often necessary to keep the mounting depth as low as possible.